pokemonlpfandomcom-20200214-history
Wally
|corecolor= |bordercolor= |name=Wally |image=Omega Ruby Alpha Sapphire Wally.png |size=120px |caption=Art from |colors=yes |age=yes |years=10 |eyes=Ice blue |hair=Chartreuse, Tea green |gender=Male |hometown=Petalburg City |region=Hoenn |relatives=Wanda (cousin), unnamed aunt and uncle, unnamed mother and father |trainer=yes |trainerclass= |game=yes |generation= , |games= , |leader=no |team=no |brain=no}} Wally is one of the two rival characters in , the other being Brendan/May. He is the first rival not to be the 's first , and the first rival not to have a starter Pokémon. In Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire, Wally in his later battles possesses a that can Mega Evolve with his handmade wooden Mega Pendant which holds his Key Stone. The Mega Pendant is shaped like a Gallade's head. Wally is a young, sickly boy who just moved to Petalburg City. Despite his illness, his dream is to train Pokémon. In his room, in Petalburg City, there are a lot of books about how to raise and battle with Pokémon covered in sticky notes, a notebook which has been written and erased again and again and a terrestrial globe with pins in places in the Kalos and Unova regions, suggesting that he has been dying to go outside and catch Pokémon for a long time. His illness is never explained, but his symptoms appear to clear up in clean air, suggesting that it is either or . Wally is a sickly young boy who first appears in Petalburg City, asking Norman, the Petalburg Gym Leader, to help him catch a Pokémon before he moves to Verdanturf Town to live with his aunt and uncle. Norman asks his child, the , to assist Wally and loans Wally a . Using this Pokémon, Wally is able to capture a . In , after catching his Ralts, Wally will give the player a new app for their PokéNav as thanks, the . Wally shows up again later in Mauville City, pleading with his uncle to let him challenge Wattson. He battles the player to prove his strength, but loses. He decides his uncle is right but says he will train to become stronger. Wally eventually runs away from home and challenges the player at , seemingly recovered from his illness. In Pokémon Ruby, Sapphire, and Emerald, he remains at Victory Road and can be rematched after the player has entered the Hall of Fame. In the remakes of Ruby and Sapphire, , Wally's Ralts eventually evolves into a instead of a . At some point in the game, Wally also obtains a Key Stone and , allowing his Gallade to Mega Evolve. He is also revealed to have obtained all eight badges before the player meets Wally at Victory Road as he becomes a Certified Trainer at every Gym. The player can follow Wally's progress on the Hoenn News Network and see his name on the Gym statues starting from the time Mt. Chimney is explored. In the Delta Episode, Wally is being harassed by Courtney /[[Matt]] who attempts to steal his Key Stone. Wally thanks the player when the player defeats Courtney/Matt, but reveals that his Key Stone had already disappeared before the Admin had arrived. At the end of the Delta Episode, Wally leaves his home again, with his Key Stone having been returned by the player. Later on, Wally arrives at the Battle Resort with an from Norman and grows stronger through his time at the Battle Resort. Wally re-battles the player at the Battle Maison but can only be battled again once the player has beaten one of the s in a Super Battle. Wally can also be selected as a partner for the Multi Battle challenge at the Battle Maison. Through his time at the Battle Maison, Wally is revealed to have met a lot of people who have helped him grow as a Trainer. He is revealed to be a strategic, enthusiastic Trainer who studies various move combinations and the allocation of base stats, who is willing to change his team make-up and Pokémon's moves to become stronger. In , Wally appears in Alola's Battle Tree as an opponent the player can battle and subsequently recruit. Category:Ruby and Sapphire characters Category:Emerald characters Category:Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire characters Category:Sun and Moon characters Category:Trainers with Key Stones